The Other Side ofMagick
by Crystal jade2
Summary: To save the future of their kingdoms from a ancient evil rests in Sakura & Syaoran's hands, but thr prob is they hate each other
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran: so it's your first fanfic  
  
Jade: yeah, but I'm going to try my best to write a good one  
  
Syaoran: don't worry, as long as I get a lot of chapters with Sakura  
  
Jade: I'll think about it...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The other side of.Magick  
  
Once upon a time, in a land far, far, away, there was a kingdom of magick. In this kingdom harmony reigned. Yet the people were divided. The Li's and the Kinomoto's disagreed on how magick should be used. The disagreement went on as far as the kingdom dividing into two. The Li's and the Kinomoto's. The king ailing and dying at this time didn't have much power because he passed it on to his descendents the Li's and Kinomoto's. Given the chance to make their magick used throughout the kingdom, they became two.  
  
The kingdom of Kinomoto's majick was nature-bound and the Li's magick was based on attack and defense. As the king close to his death had one dying wish; to make the two kingdoms into one again. So with the power vested in him, he broke his amulet into two. And inscribed a scroll, that to get the ultimate power the two kingdoms must join and become one, and the youngest child of each descendent has the key to the amulet. It is up to them to join the amulet as one or to keep each half to themselves. But, the two halves must be joined by each holder of the amulet, or else the holders will suffer a fate worse than death.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*  
A shadow lurked in the nearby forest and grinned evilly. "I will get that amulet and the power will be mine" the shadow smirked 


	2. A peaceful introduction

The other side of Magick 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

SulliMike23, thanks for the compliment and I read your friends fic love conquers all, by 

SakuraStar it's really good.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Diamond-Star, thanks for the compliment and I will make the chapters longer & r&R your 

fics.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~****

**Kinomoto kingdom…**

_Sakura, Sakura, help me only you can help me_. _No… save yourself, don't come for me it's _

_too late but you can save… "_Sakura, Sakura, honey wake up its time for your practices to 

start" Nadeshiko said. No, don't go tell me what I can save" Sakura yelled. "Sakura, 

wake up you have to go to practice. If you don't practice your magic then how are you 

going to protect the necklace?" Nadeshiko asked "Mom, did you have to wake me up! I 

was having the strangest dreams and I think it was important yet I don't know what I 

must save?" Sakura said. Sweat drop on Nadeshiko's forehead, "honey you almost sound 

serious, your young, beautiful, powerful why are you so serious it's not like you" "your 

right mom, I should just get ready for practice" Sakura replied. "Okay, I'll leave you 

alone," Nadeshiko said "but remember the grand masters do not like waiting so don't be 

LATE" sweat drop on Sakura's forehead "okay mom."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**After the practices**

Oh why, why was I chosen to protect the necklace, why couldn't Touya protect the 

necklace? What's the big deal it's just a necklace?" Sakura said to herself. "It's not just a 

necklace monster, it's your destiny, and the future of our kingdom rests in the hands of 

the necklace holder" Touya replied from behind her on the balcony "it's the only thing left 

from our ancestor Clow Reed it's part of his magic." "Yea but it's only half a necklace, half 

the power. You need the other half, and no one has found it yet, or have they?" Sakura 

questioned " And don't call me monster. I am the guardian of the necklace and the cards" 

Sakura sticks out her tongue at Tory. "You may be the guardian but someday I will be 

king" Touya replied. "that may be but I still don't want to have the responsibility, it's so 

hard being the master of the cards and being the protector of the necklace," Sakura said 

"I just sit out here and wonder how it would be if I was a normal girl." 

"There's nothing normal about you Sakura" Tomoyo said coming from the balcony 

entrance " and you shouldn't want to be normal, you would be like me with no magic." 

"There's nothing wrong with you Tomoyo, your unique in your own way" Sakura replied. 

"I'll leave you to your friend, but remember what I said and think about it" Tory said as 

he left. "What was that about?" Tomoyo asked, "Oh, just the usual argument of why I got 

the job of being the protector" Sakura replied. "You know why you got…" Tomoyo said 

"Yes" Sakura cut her off "One in every generation of the descendents of Clow Reed will 

protect the necklace, the one with the magic, for the protector must be powerful so no 

evil could get to the necklace, blah, blah, blah; I know the prophecy, before I even 

learned to talk the grand masters taught me what my job was. They said I had the gift, 

since Touya didn't." Man I sometimes wish Touya got the magical powers and not me

thought Sakura. 

"Touya did get powers, his powers are just limited unlike yours. The things you 

can do are amazing" Tomoyo exclaimed. "I know, I know, but according to the grand 

masters I still haven't reached the inner most circle and if I reach that then I will be 

undefeatable" Sakura said "They said I have to be ready for anything, for if any evil 

wanted the magic of Clow then now would be the perfect time to attack." "Calm down 

Sakura, you need to relax all you ever do is wake up, go to practice, eat and go to 

practice again. That's all you ever do, you need a break" Tomoyo smirked. "Oh no, no 

Tomoyo, the last time you said I needed a break you convinced me to use the lock card 

and lock all the grand masters in their rooms. Then use the illusion card so they would 

each think their worst nightmare was coming true" Sakura alleged. "Well you have to 

admit it was a sight to see, those hoity toity grand masters faces where priceless, when 

they found out what happened. I have it all on video" Tomoyo laughed. "Yea, well do you 

remember the part where we got in trouble" Sakura said "Yea we were in so much 

trouble we had to help the grand masters make their potions, ugh" Sakura and Tomoyo 

shuddered, "How can I forget, I can never look at poppies the same way again" Tomoyo 

smirked. "I know, we are forever scarred for life!" Sakura supposed "Okay I'll do it, what exactly do you have in mind?" "Well, do you still want to practice with the arrow?" Tomoyo asked

Later that day… 

"SSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAA"

yelled Touya at the top of his lungs, "What in the hell did you do to my wall." Sakura sweat drop and thought oh Touya is gonna kill me now. "Well you see I was practicing with the arrow card and I put the bulls eye on the castle wall…and you see Touya I had to get the arrows out of the wall so I used the freeze card to freeze them and then the shot card to shoot them out…ahhhhhhhhhh" Sakura screamed and started to run in the garden of the castle "You don't want to kill me, dad is going to be mad and the grand masters will be very angry that you would kill me." "The grand masters can go to hell, their job is to help you use your magic, not use it for target practice" Touya yelled. "ENOUGH" as soon as Touya and Sakura heard the voice yell they started to run for their lives, "I said 'enough'" Fujitaka said "Sakura and Touya come here" Sakura and Touya walked back to their father slowly. "Monster, it's all your fault, if you hadn't used my part of the castle wall as target practice" Touya whispered. "Well if you hadn't run after me then we wouldn't be in trouble, so it's your fault" Sakura whispered back. 

"It's both of your fault" Fujitaka said "Sakura, if you hadn't used your brother's part of the castle wall for target practice, then Touya wouldn't run after you" "See I told you it was your fault Sakura" Touya sneered "And if TOUYA hadn't run after you, he would not be in trouble, he should have talked to you" Fujitaka said "See, Onii-chan it's your fault" Sakura smirked "Both of you are in fault, so both of you are going to be grounded" Fujitaka commanded "But, but…" Touya and Sakura stuttered "No but's, and Sakura" "Yes, daddy" Sakura said with the puppy dogs eyes "Clean up your brothers room and fix his wall, and don't use the castle for target practice again" Fujitaka demanded.

Fujitaka looked at his proud son and at his proud daughter and felt very glad that he had them, then he turned his gaze to Tomoyo Daidouji, innocent looking yet very smart and clever, not many people say that, but he did. The source of all of his daughter's pranks, well who could blame her she only wanted Sakura to have some fun so he let Tomoyo get away with it most of the time. "And Sakura, try to be more like Tomoyo, she's well behaved and she's not the princess, you are. Oh, Sakura I won't ground you this time but next time you will be punished." "Yes, dad, I'll be more like Tomoyo" Sakura replied as Fujitaka turned around and walked back to the castle. 

"Well you better start to clean up and fix my wall, Sakura" Touya said "I will" said Sakura "Oh key of the star, with powers burning bright reveal the staff and shine your light, create card create a new wall for the castle! Move card move everything back into its rightful place! Commanded Sakura "There, done your room is good as new." "Yea, well just because you have the cards doesn't mean you can do anything you want" Touya sneered. "I know" Sakura said. "Oh, this is amazing" Tomoyo sighed with her camera in her hand, Sakura and Touya sweat drop.

Sakura and Touya sighed," here we go again". "hey what's all the commotion, I'm hungry" Kero complained "I want pudding." "Okay lets go inside and give you that chocolate sundae I promised you" Sakura laughed as they went into the castle

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A shadow lurked nearby, you may have your sundaes now but when I'm through with you Sakura Kinomoto, you will never have a sundae again. 


	3. Riddles

Hello I'm back, sorry it took so long for me to update but my sister just wouldn't  
  
get off the computer, man could anybody be more annoying then her? I just  
  
want to thank all of you who have read and reviewed my fanfic, and I hope you  
  
like this chapter, it was hard for me to write.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~*~*Li Kingdom*~*~  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh..mom, help me! Leave me alone" Syaoran yelled, yet his sisters were  
  
running after him because he had changed into his battle clothes, they always thought he  
  
looked kawaii in them and would never leave him alone, pinching his cheeks and  
  
squeezing him thought Syaoran. Especially when he is the youngest of five children and  
  
the only son in the family, thought Syaoran sarcastically. "Xxxxxiiiiaaaooolllaaannngg,  
  
come back, cooommee bbbbaaaacccckkk" yelled his four annoying older sisters. "No, get  
  
away from me, leave me alone" Syaoron said while running into the throne room.  
  
"Xiaolang! I expect you to act according to your title! Even though you are still  
  
young it doesn't mean you can go around the palace screaming like a banshee"  
  
commanded his mother. "But moth-" Syaoron said as he was interupted by his mother  
  
"No buts, Xiaolang you are 23 years old and you should act your age, I know you like to  
  
play with your sisters but have you ever thought to playing quietly. I know your sisters  
  
aren't here anymore because they are all married but they come here to visit us. The  
  
least you can do is play with them" Syaoron choked on the air he was inhaling, "Playing!  
  
Playing! You think what my sisters do to me is playing with them, you know that they  
  
treat me like some doll to play with yet they don't realize that I'm not a child anymore, or  
  
that I'm not a toy to be passed around or fought over!"  
  
Squeals of laughter could be heard coming from the doors of the throne room.  
  
"Mother, please don't let them find me, please mother, the fate I will suffer will be  
  
horrible" Syaoran pleaded. "Okay" Yelan said as she whispered a incantation, "But you  
  
will have to hear out what I have to say to you son." As the door opened Fuutie, Fanren,  
  
Feimei, and Siefa looked inside but could not find Syaoran, "Mother do you know where  
  
Xiaolang is?" questioned his sisters. "Yes, I have to talk to him about something  
  
important, but you can talk to him later. Why don't you go play with your children" Yelan  
  
said. "What a great idea" Siefa said "We can trade children and play with them, we can  
  
find Xiaolang later." As the sisters left Syaoran breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"You know they only miss you since they don't see you that much anymore" Yelan  
  
told him, as she whispered another incantation that made him visible again. "Mother,  
  
they did this to me when they lived with us" Syaoran explained. I feel sorry for my nieces  
  
and nephews, I know what they go through everyday, thought Syaoran. "The reason I  
  
wanted to talk to you Xiaolang, is that you know that you are the guardian of the  
  
necklace, when your father died you were made it's protector. I know you have been  
  
training hard because you have to guard it, it is your duty, your destiny" Yelan explained  
  
with a hint of a smile. "Mother what is it you are trying to explain?" questioned Syaoran.  
  
"You know that the language on the back of the necklace cannot be deciphered. I  
  
have tried and so have the Elders, yet with no success the writing on the necklace  
  
remains a mystery" Yelan voiced. "Yes, mother I know this, what I don't understand is  
  
why the necklace is only half?" asked Syaoran. "Patience, my son, patience, all will be  
  
reavealed in due time" spoke Yelan. Why is it that whenever I ask my mother something  
  
she always replies in riddles, that confuse me and something strange always.oh no, no  
  
thought Syaoran. "Mother what is it that you are not telling me, what is it that you are  
  
hiding. And why am I always the last to know" Syaoran demanded.  
  
"Calm down, I told you in due time Xiaolang, in due time. Your destiny awaits you  
  
and destiny will not wait for you just because you do not know what is going on" Yelan  
  
said. "Mother stop talking to me in riddles, it gets tiring trying to understand what you  
  
are saying" Syaoran demanded. "Son when it is time for you to know and walk your path,  
  
I will tell you what you need to know, but for now this is all I will tell you. You are  
  
dismissed" commanded Yelan. As Syaoran walked to his room deep in thought,  
  
unbeknownst to him his mother smiled that conspirital smile. Yes it is almost time for it to  
  
begin, I have waited so long for this, since that day when I glimsed Xiaolang's future, the  
  
time has come for the legend to begin.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran's room  
  
I don't know what my mom is up to but I'm sure I'm not going to like it. Oh well  
  
as mother says I am the guardian of the necklace. The necklace I'm sure whatever is to  
  
come is connected to it. Looks like I'll have to look up the history of the necklace, all I  
  
know that it held great power and that it belonged to Clow Reed. I'll have to ask Eriol if  
  
he knows anything, he is the reincarnation of Clow Reed, thought Syaoran.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I see my dear friend Yelan has seen what is to come, thought the shadow lurking outside  
  
the castle. Well Yelan you might know what is to come for your son, but I'll make sure it's  
  
damn hard for him to fulfill his destiny.  
  
Crystal jade: Phew,that took me a long time to write, the whole day.  
  
Kero: You spent the whole day writing about that Chinese gaki  
  
Crystal jade: Kero, be nice you know you like him  
  
Kero: Like him, I like pudding, speaking of which I didn't have any today, would you mind  
Getting me some.  
  
Crystal jade: sure why not, let me go downstairs, bye Kero 


	4. It has begun

Crystal jade: Sorry I didn't update sooner, it's just that I had writer's block. And after a lot of careful thinking and plotting, Sakura and Syaoran finally meet.  
  
Syaoran: Finally, I thought I would never meet Sakura, man it took you long enough  
  
Touya: What your going to make Sakura meet this CHINESE GAKI!! HOW COULD YOU-  
  
Crystal jade: Touya don't worry you'll get your chance…oops I wasn't supposed to say that oh well  
  
Syaoran: Hey, I thought you were supposed to be on my side  
  
Crystal jade: *Whispers* don't worry I was only joking, I would never help him, where would Sakura be without you. Ok now on to the fanfic.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Thank you to all the people out there who read *sniff* *sniff*, and reviewed my fanfic (even though it was very little) but thanks anyway, I'm much obliged, so because so many of you wanted Syaoran and Sakura to finally meet, here it is.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3 It has BEGUN  
  
(I thought that this song really lends meaning to this chappie, so enjoy. FYI this is 'We are one' from Lion King 2)  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kinomoto Kingdom  
  
Sakura's room  
  
"Nnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooooo" screamed Sakura as she tossed and turned in her bed. As she came into consciousness she remembered her dream and got up and quickly and went to her parents room.  
  
Fujitaka and Nadeshiko's room  
  
"Do you think Sakura is ready" asked Fujitaka, "Yes, she is and I have faith in her, would you tell her that to me?" Nadeshiko asked. "Anything for you my love" replied Fujitaka  
  
"Well looks like the lovebirds are talking to each other, awww how sweet" said the shadow sarcastically "The party has started, wooohhooo"  
  
"You, how dare you come into my castle!" Fujitika exclaimed  
  
"Oh, I dare, you see nothing can stop me, and when I'm through with you I'll make sure you won't have a family member come to your funeral. Oops, they will but they will be dead to" cackled the shadow evilly.  
  
"You think that nothing can stop you? Well, you thought wrong! My daughter will and that's why you're here, isn't it? Your afraid of her, afraid of what she can do, so that's why your trying to kill the one's she loves most" Nadeshiko said.  
  
"Wow, your good, real good, but you missed one vital thing, you won't be around to give Cherry advice. Neither of you will" smirked the shadow.  
  
As the shadow got a energy ball, glowing purple and growing bigger, as he aimed it a Fujitaka, they all stared in horror not knowing what to do. As it came closer to Fujitaka, Nadeshiko stood in front of him and took the full blast.  
  
"No, Nadeshiko, my love, what have you done" Fujitaka cried. "My love, what I did I did for the best…ugh..the pain…you have to carry on and tell Sakura, she is ready….ahhhh…she will understand, I had to do this for there was no other way" Nadeshiko said as she touched Fujitaka's face "Trust me, trust in yourself, and trust in love" she said as she died. "Nnnnnnnnooooo" Fujitaka said.  
  
Sakura comes to her parents room and feels this evil prescence, and then she feels this blast as it shakes the whole castle. She almost falls down but Touya catches her. "Touya wha-" Sakura said as she was interrupted but Touya "I felt something, why are you here." I had a bad dream about mom and…" Sakura said "Let's go check." As Sakura and Touya opened the door to their parents room they heard.  
  
"I have put forth the sands of time. The legend of 'Eternal Magick' has begun. The time has come, it has begun, and when it ends I will claim the magick for myself! Muahahahaha" laughed the shadow evilly as it disappered.  
  
As Sakura and Touya entered their parents room, they saw Nadeshiko lying on the floor with Fujitaka near her. "Father, what happened?" asked Sakura and Touya simultaneously. As Fujitaka looked up tears were running down his face "We were attacked and your mother took the blast that was meant for me."  
  
Sakura and Touya came near their parents and knelt near Nadeshiko, "Mother, why did you have to leave us? Why? I will find whoever did this to you and make him pay. He will rue the day he was born, I will avenge your death, I swear it on Clow Reeds name" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
As you go through life you'll see  
  
There is so much that we  
  
Don't understand…  
  
"Avenging mother's death is not going to bring her back, kaijuu, she wouldn't have wanted you to do that" Touya said. "Your brother is right, Sakura your mother would not have wanted that" Fujitaka repeated.  
  
And the only thing we know  
Is things don't always go  
The way we planned…  
  
"But, but he hurt you and killed mother-" Sakura said as she was interrupted by Fujitaka "Even if he did, killing is not the way, but I will tell you a way that is" Fujitaka ominously said.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next day Nadeshiko's Funeral  
  
"She was a great Queen, wife, and mother, we will all miss her and feel empty. We will all miss her sunny smile and beautiful laugh that she had for anyone and everyone" Fujitaka stated.  
  
~*~*~  
  
In the throne room  
  
"Sakura, I know you are hurting right now-"Fujitaka said as he was interrupted by Sakura "Not as much as the person who killed mother will be when I get my hands on him!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
But you'll see every day  
That we'll never turn away…  
  
"Violence is not the way kaijuu, it's never the way. Did you forget the first think mother taught you when we discovered you had the ancient magic. Different magic from all of us, powerful magic never to be abused, to never use it for violence but for peace and to defend yourself. Did you forget that kaijuu" Touya declared.  
  
"I'm not a monster, Touya and you better not call me that again or else I'll have to stomp on your foot" Sakura yelled.  
  
When it seems all your dreams come undone…  
  
"Enough!" Fujitaka roared. "Both of you, can't both of you stop fighting to listen to what I have to say. "Sakura I know your training has finished and I know you have been training to take on the responsibility of the necklace. So as if now, you have become the Guardian of the Necklace of Reed, your ancestor."  
  
"Things have started to unfold, the hands of fate are turning and the Legend of Eternal Magick has started!" Fujitaka explained.  
  
"What's the legend about?" questioned Sakura.  
  
"It's about two kingdoms long, long, ago, they were once one but the magicians, which were Clow Reed's own grandchildren could never agree on how to train their warriors. One wanted to train them in attack and defense, the other wanted them to be in tune with nature, more elemental. Well they fought over it and so they broke into two kingdoms." Touya said  
  
"And became bitter enemies. In an attempt to bring them back together Reed on his death bed broke his necklace which held immense power, and gave one half to the two kingdoms." Fujitaka continued "Yet they still did not reconcile, so Reed said that to get the power of the necklace his descendents had to join forces and fight the evil that was to come together."  
  
We will stand by your side  
Filled with hope and filled with pride…  
  
"So what your trying to say is that I'm part of this legend?" asked Sakura  
  
"Not just a part but a vital part. Sakura you play a very important part in this legend and together with the Li descendent-" Fujitaka said as he was interrupted.  
  
"NANI!!! The Li descendent!! I am not working with Li Syaoran in any way or form. He is arrogant, pig-headed, conceited oaf!" Sakura screamed  
  
"Sakura, as hard as this is for me to say, you have to work with that Chinese gaki." Touya smirked  
  
"I have to agree with your brother on this one Sakura, you have to work with him. But you have to start your journey first. The rest will just come. That is all I can tell you, as stated by the legend." Fujitaka stated  
  
We are more than we are  
We are one…  
  
"NANI!!! Why is it that you seem to be taking Touya side all of a sudden?" Sakura questioned  
  
"Because he is telling the truth." Fujitaka said "You also have to start your journey today. Destiny waits for no one. As Fujitaka waved his hand and Sakura was in the woods with only a backpack. "Don't worry Sakura your not going to get lost your on the right path just keep walking north. Touya and I love you Sakura and we wish and hope you finish this legend. For if you win you will have beaten the person who has killed your mother, and don't forget to take the necklace, for it will guide the true bearer of it, you" Fujitaka said as he gave the necklace to Sakura.  
  
Well looks like that gives me incentive to make sure I finish this legend huh, Sakura thought as she walked away from here home and everything that she held dear and into the forest; and towards her destiny.  
  
If there's so much I must be  
Can I still just be me  
The way I am? …  
  
~*~*~  
  
Li Kingdom  
  
Syaoran's room  
  
Xiao Lang! Xiao Lang where are you? Yelan asked as she looked for her son. As she stepped into the garden se saw him huddled under the cherry blossom tree. Xiao Lang my son you have to understand, she said as she walked closer to him. No mother I will not understand! He is gone and never coming back. He is dead because he tried to help me. It's because of me he is dead; I couldn't even protect him. It was my duty and I failed.  
  
Can I trust in my own heart  
Or am I just one part  
Of some big plan?…  
  
No, my son you did not fail, it was not your duty to protect your father. Your destiny lies somewhere else. You couldn't protect your father, it was time for him to go, but always know he is up in heaven watching over you my Little Wolf. As the wind blew the cherry blossom tree rustled and the flowers were blown away. Yelan caught one in her hand and smiled knowingly. She gave it to Xiao Lang in his hand. And closed his hand over it. Like this delicate cherry blossom your destiny is also very delicate. You must be prepared for you destiny and when the time comes you must protect it, love it and fight for it. That is all I can tell you Xiao Lang for the rest you must discover for yourself. And when the time comes you will know for you will remember this day.  
  
Even those who are gone  
Are with us as we go on…  
  
As Syaoran woke up from his dream he remembered what it was about, I guess the time has come for my destiny to start he thought to himself. As he got up and got dressed, then started to pack for the long journey ahead, there was a knock at his door.  
  
Your journey has only begun…  
  
As he opened the door he saw his mother standing there, "Mother, what are you doing awake at this hour at my door?" questioned Syaoran. "Do you think that I would not know when the time has for you to walk the path of your destiny?" questioned Yelan.  
  
"No, I did not think this, I just thought that when I was ready to leave that you would tell me farewell" Syaoran said as he was packing his things.  
  
Tears of pain, tears of joy  
One thing nothing can destroy…  
  
"No, there is still one thing I need to tell you" Yelan replied. "What is it mother? questioned Syaoran. "Remember the cherry blossom I gave in your hand?" asked Yelan. "Yes mother, I do" stated Syaoran. "Well don't forget to protect it, love it and fight for it!" Yelan exclaimed.  
  
Is our pride, deep inside  
We are one…  
  
"Okay mother, I will not forget" Syaoran replied. "I know you have trained hard for this to fight the evil that will rise Xiao Lang but remember don't be to proud to accept help, it might come from the most unlikely place" Yelan explained. "I know I will have a partner to help me fight this evil mother and I know I will meet him as I walk towards my destination" Syaoran replied.  
  
Yes my son, you will have a partner but what you don't know is that your partner is a she not a he. You will be most surprised and angry that I did not tell you but I can't tell you everything, now can I Yelan thought as she smiled knowingly. She watched from his window as her son said farewell and walked into the forest not knowing what awaits him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Well looks like they have both started on their journey, their journey won't last long when I'm through with them cackled a mysterious shadow as it watched Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Crystal jade: well that was one long chapter, phew  
  
Syaoran: so I thought we were going to meet  
  
Crystal jade: oh yea, hehehehehe can't you wait till next chapter, I'm really tired and I just got back from writer's block.  
  
Syaoran: come on you promised  
  
Crystal jade: do you know how hard it is to write a chapter  
  
Syaoran: oh come on you have to  
  
Crystal jade: oh I don't know  
  
Syaoran: but what about your reviewers won't they kill you if you don't make Sakura and me meet.  
  
Crystal jade: you gotta point so let's continue.  
  
~*~*~  
  
We are one, you and I  
We are like the earth and sky…  
  
Sakura was getting tired she had been walking for half the day now and she really wanted to go to sleep but she kept pushing forward.  
  
Syaoran on the other hand wasn't tired he was wide awake, since he at least got some sleep. Unbeknowest to them Yelan was watching them, she needed them to meet so she made the distance between tem disappear.  
  
~*~ Sakura POV ~*~  
  
Man I am really tired and hungry, I should have eaten dinner before I left. Oh well I packed some food. Wait what is that sound, it's coming closer…and closer…I wonder…could it be a ghost…"SSAAAKKUURRAA!" It screamed. "Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" I yelled. "Sakura do you have any food?" it said.  
  
"Kero, is that you?" I asked. "Who else would ask you for food" Yue said. What are you guys doing here?" I asked. "Well we are your guardians and it is our duty to protect you" Kero said "It took us such a long time to catch up with you, you left in such hurry that your dad didn't have the chance to tell you that we have to go with you to."  
  
One family under the sun…  
  
~*~ Syaoran POV ~*~  
  
Mother really wanted me to get there in a hurry if she used magic to lessen my destination, I wonder if I will meet my partner, what is that noise, it sounds like someone is eating…hmmm…nah why would someone be eating at this time, Syaoran thought.  
  
~*~ Sakura POV ~*~  
  
"I'm going to get some firewood so we can build a fire okay you guys" Sakura said. "ompfn fmph shmpf" Kero said as he stuffed his face. "Don't worry I'll watch him so he won't eat all the food, and don't go far" Yue warned. "I won't" Sakura promised.  
  
~*~ Syaoran POV ~*~  
  
"What's that sound, someone is walking towards me" Syaoran said I better hide he thought.  
  
~*~ Sakura ~*~  
  
Who would have thought getting firewood was hard Sakura thought. "What's that…hello is somebody there…anyone…umph" Sakura said  
  
All the wisdom to lead  
All the courage that you need…  
  
~*~ Syaoran POV ~*~  
  
I heard whoever it is call out as I got ready to jump him. "Umph" the person said. "Who are you and what are you doing in the forest" I asked.  
  
~*~ Sakura POV ~*~  
  
As reality hit me so did the person. Man he's sitting on me. The nerve to ask who I am after he jumps me. "The question is who are you, and get off me you bastard!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
~*~ Syaoran POV ~*~  
  
As I got off the person I realized that it was a girl and I looked into her eyes, so beautiful green my favourite colour, thought Syaoran.  
  
~*~ Sakura POV ~*~  
  
As he got off me I saw looked into his eyes and saw that they were a rich amber, wow nice eyes, thought Sakura.  
  
You will find when you see  
We are one.  
  
~*~ Normal POV ~*~  
  
As Yue and Kero stood and watched the scene unfold, Kero said to Yue "Do you think they know who they are to each other?"  
  
"No, they do not, but when they do find out, they will not be looking at each other this intently" Yue replied.  
  
As amber met emerald.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Crystal jade: well what do you think  
  
Syaoran: *blush* did you have *blush* to have me *blush* jump on her like that.  
  
Crystal jade: yea and stop blushing it's not like you saw anything.  
  
Kero: well you finally put me in the storyline, I thought I wasn't going to be in it.  
  
Crystal jade: awwww…Kero no fanfic isn't the same without you.  
  
Thanks to all of you who reviewed I really appreciated it.  
  
p.s. don't 4get 2 review 


	5. 2 Meet or not 2 meet

Crystal jade2: I kno I haven't updated in a long time, but I was really busy u kno partying, chilling with friends…newayz on with the story.

****

2 Meet or not 2 meet

Sakura POV

I was just walking into the forest to find some firewood and next thing u know I'm being attacked. Geez people need to learn some courtesy thought Sakura as tried to get out of the person's grasp. 

Normal POV

As Sakura started to struggle she realised that she couldn't get out of the ironclad grip. As realisation hit she started to panic and when Sakura panicked her cards came to her aid.

Syaoran POV

Man whoever it is I landed on is quite small and feels fragile. The person started to struggle, but instead of letting go I tightened my grip. As I brought the person closer I could feel her breasts through her shirt. 'Shit' my mind yelled 'it's a girl'. I dropped her like she was a burning coal and got up as fast as I could.

Sakura POV

He started to tighten his grip then just as fast dropped me. "Oomph" I cried "That hurt. Who do you think you are jumping me then dropping me?" questioned Sakura

Syaoran POV

"Oomph" I heard her say, I was about to apologize when she said "That hurt. Who do you think you are jumping me then dropping me? That got me mad no one talked to me like that, well except for that girl in the Kinomoto Kingdom..but no one else ever talked to me like that. "I am prince Li Syaoran of the Li kingdom…ahhhh" Syaoran screamed as firey and windy attacked him.

Sakura POV

Oooh it's that gaki from the Li kingdom I knew I had to work with him but not this soon. Just then firey and windy started to attack him, it was quite a sight to see, "The oh so powerful Li Syaoran being attacked by the Sakura cards, hmmm what a sight to see" Sakura spat out as she laughed

Syaoran POV

"Sakura" syaoran growled "get your stupid cards away from me" as he was rolling on the forest floor.

Normal POV

"you kno syaoran, u shouldn't call my cards stupid they have feelings to, and they don't like being called names. Plus they start to get even more mad hence the fact that firey is burning you like a hog on a stick. "say sorry and maybe I'' get them to stop"

Syaoran mumbled something, "what syaoran, I can't hear you" sakura smirked.

"I said I'm sorry" syaoran replied. "firey and windy return to your power confine" sakura said.

As syaoran got up, sakura looked him over, his once shiny rich silk clothes now a sooty black and ripped and burned in places, his handsome face covered in soot and his messy hair [A/N when is syaoran's hair ever neat] messier then before if that was even possible, with leaves and in it.

Syaoran POV

As I got up I could tell sakura was looking me over, she on the other had looked perfect..arrggh shut up stupid mind how many times do I have to tell you she is not perfect. Newayz she is wearing a pink battle clothes, which are supposed to be manly but on her they seem feminine. "are you done staring at me Kino" I asked knowing I would get a sarcastic reply cuz she hates it when I call her Kino. "I was not staring at you I was checking how much damage firey and windy did. And how many times do I have to tell you, DON'T CALL ME KINO!!!" sakura yelled

Normal POV

As Yue and kero heard the yelling they figured they found out who the other person was. "well the peace did last 3 seconds long. You gotta admit Yue that was the longest it ever lasted before they started to fight. Yue just nodded his head sagely deeply in thought as though he knew something no one else did.

"God when my father told me I had to work with you I said okay I will for my mother but then when I saw you again I remebered why you're a chinese gaki and now I am going solo" sakura screamed

"I think this is when we intervene" Yue said

"who said I ever wanted to work with you, Kino, you can't even fight and your magic is so pathetic-" syaoran said as he was interrupted

"ok that is enough" Yue commanded as he came into the clearing with kero "both of you have to work together to save this world that is the prophecy, and you can't fight it, for if you do then unparalleled evil will take over and rule this world" as this was said a shiver when down sakura's back.

"fine, I'll do it to kick the ass of the one who murdered my mother but don't talk to me shoren and we will get along just fine" sakura spoke as a single tear fell from her eye.

"my name is not shoren, it's syaoran, Kino, and who said I wanted to talk to you anywayz, and it's fine with me and keep that stuffed animal away from me" syaoran said

"hey I am not a stuffed animal, I am ceroberus the guardian seal of the sakura cards" kero said as he puffed put his animal chest.

"children, children stop fighting, we have a world to save, you can fight after the world-" Yue said as a explosion hit them *Bam* *Crash* as the place behind them blew up.

"ugh who would have thought that right after meeting the gaki we would all be hit by a explosion" sakura thought out loud

As Yue got up and dusted himself he searched for his mistress, he sensed she was in immediate trouble. "Sakura, sakura do you hear me" Yue called out

Man what a explosion thank god my borrowed form is tiny so I can get out of the tightest spots, kero thought to himself.

As syaoran got up he shook his head to clear it, "what a explosion" he said as he stumbled toward a yelling and very desperate Yue. "calm down Yue she's probably around here some where" syaoran said

"no, no I can't feel her she's not here" Yue explained

"what's wrong" kero asked as he flew to them

"gee stuffed animal do I need to spell it out for you" syaoran smirked

"sakura is missing" Yue said gravely

***

Somewhere…

"oooh my head hurts" sakura said " I feel woozy"

As she got up and looked around she saw that she wasn't in the forest

anymore.

Nope no the forest, but the question is where am I if not in the forest? She asked herself.

__

'You are here with me' a voice said

"who is that?" questioned "what do you want with me"

Sakura looked around the place as she tried to locate the source of the voice. As she squinted she saw a shadow coming towards her. "who are you!" sakura yelled "show your face. Are you a coward?"

'_coward sakura, such words do not become you said _

the shadow. As for who I am, in due time you will 

see' it said.

Oooooh man I am in deep shit, I should have listened to Yue but I can never keep my mouth shut when it comes to syaoran, sakura thought as she got into a fighting stance….

***

Crystal jade2: well tell me wat you think and if the fic or this chapter sucks tell me cuz then I'll just scrap it.

****

Thanks to all those who had reviewed

Till next time 


End file.
